BM Transformers: Desert Wars
by VoiceGuy
Summary: This is a Beast Machines parody. What will Pastrytron do once his Jello Puddingcons get a hold of their new General?


Transformers,morphing to a telivision  
set near you !  
  
  
TRANSFORMERS:DESSERT WARS  
A Blameframe Entertainment production.  
A Beast Machines parody by Bottalk Transfans.  
Based on characters created by Hasblow,INC.  
  
Transformers:Dessert Wars  
Episode production #BT0001  
Episode Title: Secret Of The Ooze  
  
Theme song perfformed by: CocaCola & Stan Kooshball  
Transformers,Dessert Wars (beat) [in robotic voice:  
More than meets the eye] Tansformers desserts in disguise  
The Morphimals wage their battle against the evil forces  
of the Puddingcahhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnssssss.  
Transformers !  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
  
EXT.ESTABLISHING SHOT-SPACE  
  
A slow, beautiful pan across interstellar night sky  
of space,showing the glimmering effects of the stars.  
Drifting asteroids with tails of space rocks etc.   
Someplace in space,we see a small ship drifting in   
Earth's atmosphere. A close up observation   
indicates that there is a puddingcon insignia located   
on it's center section of the door.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
  
EXT.SPACE -TITLE CARD:  
Transformers: The pudding Morphs  
  
NARRATOR:  
Four million years ago.The descendents of the original   
Autobots known as Morphimals have returned to their   
home planet of Pastratron. They return to find that all of  
Pastratron's citizins have vanished without a trace.  
This was caused by the evil and trecherous Pastrytron.  
  
He used an virus that caused everyone to freeze  
in place. Afterwards he removed their sparks,and  
built an endless army of drones called Puddingcons.  
Then he took the sparks of three morphimals and   
put them in the lifless bodies of three Puddingcon   
Generals.  
  
On pastratron the Morphimals had to adapt,they were   
given new bodies in beast dessert form. The bodies were   
given to them by the mysterious OREO,the central lifeforce  
of Pastratron. The Oreo reformatted their beast forms into   
low fat desserts. The Morphimals are lead by the mighty   
  
OPTIMUS PIE. The morphimals are about to search for  
answers of their existence but ,the leader of the puddingcons   
created a new technology known as GelatonousMetal.  
This new technology is a mix of an invincible metal and Jello.  
With this new technology in the hands of the treacherous   
Puddingcons,there seems to be little the Morphimals can do  
to win the battle they call the Dessert Wars.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT.PASTRATRON - NIGHT  
  
We see many blasts of Gelatin goo hit the ground.  
With out warning we see many feet hurdle past us.  
More gelatin goo hits the ground as the same set  
of feet run by. We pan upward to see the Morphimals  
dodge the assult of Gelatin goo,that is shot at them  
by the pudding drones,led by the three Generals.  
  
Funky techno music plays as the green jello  
is splattered all over,caused by an explosion  
from one of the drone's tanks filled with gelatin.  
The Morphimals turn arround the corner,and  
temporarily find shelter from the attacks.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.PUDDINGCON HEADQUARTERS-NIGHT  
  
Pastrytron's Diagnostic drone enters the room.  
behind it is a tall cylinder covered with a red cloth.  
Pastrytron gets off of the trone he was sitting on.  
he stands very very tall,he was once a transnmetal  
dragon with great power and strength,now he is   
now weak covered with wires and a shell that looks  
like a trashcan,and a mask on his face.   
  
DIAGNOSTIC DRONE: It is complete Pastrytron !  
PASTRYTRON: Yesssss all is going according to plan.  
D-DRONE: Behold decepticon STARCREAM. As you  
have requested starcream has been constructed of pure  
GelatonousMetal,nearly indestructible,except for his foot.  
  
PASTRYTRON: Welcome to the Dessert Wars Starcream.  
STARCREAM: Thank you allmighty Pastrytron,my first   
duty as your new General will be to gather more energon.  
  
PASTRYTRON:   
You're an idiot, Starscream. When we slip by their early  
warning systems in their own shuttle and destroy   
Autobot City, the Autobots will be vanquished forever.  
  
STARCREAM:*Cough* Uhhmm   
  
PASTRYTRON:   
Opps wrong leader,wrong script.Where was I ah yessss.  
We have no need for Energon,now that we have a new  
scource of power,a new scource of energy,a new scource  
of delicious edible snaks for all to eat after their meals,this  
is no other than the all mighty mysterious green lime pudding  
underneath Pastratron's surface. Our only obsticle is getting   
past the Morphimals,and the Oreo,blast them,blast them to the pit.  
  
STARCREAM:  
Much easier, almighty Megatron, than attacking the real threat,the   
Autobot's moon base.  
  
PASTRYTRON: *Cough* Uhhmm   
  
STARCREAM:  
Sorry,now you have me doing that. We don't need to worry about  
the Morphimals,or the Oreo,when we have the greatest weapon ever.  
  
PASTRYTRON: What would that be Starcream?   
  
STARCREAM:  
You see,your name sake had hidden our secret weapon in a hidden  
area here on Pastratron.It's quite simple really. Back in the year 2000  
strange Autobots came to Earth,and caused our timestream to be altered.  
So I and many others were sent back in time to obcure a new weapon.  
We were so impressed with what the Humans called the Bill Cosby Show.  
That we went to the year 1985,which was only one year after we had awaken  
from the crash of the Ark,any way to make a long story even longer,we took  
this human they called Bill Cosby,and brought him back to pastratron.  
He was then what humans called brain washed,into doing our bidding.  
We hidden him in a secret locaion,then he was cryogenically frozen for   
our later use,eventually we went back to the year 2000,prevented the  
strange autobots from altering our timestream,then went back to our  
own time. Everyone had forgotten about this Bill Cosby except for me.  
The only trouble we had while getting this weapon was this human   
called Marty McFly,he the strange older human,a dog,and this strange  
Autobot they called "Flying deloreon" almost thwarted our plans on  
more than one occasion. We were saved by this Biff guy whom created  
a diversion for us by crashing his Autobot he called "Caddy" into a   
pile horse dung,what an odd group of Humans,I wonder how they   
managed to win the Great War of 3099. Now we must find Bill Cosby !  
  
PASTRYTRON: *cough* *cough* yes thank you Starcream for that brief story.  
STARCREAM:You are welcome almighty Megatron!  
PASTRYTRON: Pastrytron my name is Pastrytron!  
STARCREAM: Sorry bad habbit.  
D-DRONE:Sorry to interrupt,but the Morphimals are coming this way.  
PASTRYTRON: Puddingcon Generals perpare for battle at once.  
PANKORR: Pankorr smash puny Morphimals,then eat them good.  
PASTRYTRON: Yes I am sure that you will.  
THRUST: Are you coming Pastrytron?  
PASTRYTRON: No of course not,what do think this is Beast Wars?  
  
WIPE TO:  
EXT.EARTH-DAY  
  
NARRATOR: For reasons unknown to us caused by the mysterious   
green ooze,we were transported to the year 2005 on earth.  
  
  
Hot Rod and his human friend Daniel Witwicky are fishing  
in a large lake by lookout mountin. Daniel looks bored,his  
rod stuck in the dirt and his line floating in the lake.  
  
HOT ROD: Fish are jumping today, huh, Dan-O?  
DANIEL: I guess so.  
HOT ROD: Hey, what's the matter?  
DANIEL: Uh, I don't know, Hot Rod.  
HOT ROD: Come on, you can tell me.  
DANIEL: Guess I just miss my dad.  
HOT ROD: Don't worry, Spike will be back soon... oh hey! I caught something!  
DANIEL: Wow! Look at the size of it!  
HOT ROD: Yep. It's a whopper all right.  
DANIEL: Hot Rod, the shuttle's coming. Let's watch it land.  
HOT ROD: Talk about dull, Daniel.  
DANIEL: Hurry or we'll miss it!  
HOT ROD: If you're going to ride, Dan-O, ride in style.  
DANIEL: Hey! Let's stop here!  
HOT ROD: Why settle for a peek, Daniel, when you can see everything   
from Lookout Mountain?  
  
NARRATOR: For reasons unknown to us caused by the mysterious   
green ooze,we were transported back to the year ,what ever the hell  
year it is when beast machines takes place,and everything goes down  
hill from there,and I frankly wish that it's all a dream,and one day Rattrap   
will wake up and we find out that we are still in the beast wars era and it  
was all a bad nightmare caused by that wacky oil that cheetor gave to rattrap.  
Any way I know that will never happen and I guess I digress,now back to the   
show .  
  
EXT.PASTRATRON STREETS - NIGHT  
  
The Morphimals rest while they can.  
They are dameaged in the fight and   
are covered in a shine of green Jello.  
  
OPTIMUS:We need to get back to our base for repairs.  
RATTRAP: It's all your fault you know.  
  
CHEETOR: I agree,ever since we came back you have been  
ordering us around,and because of it were now damaged.  
  
BLACK-A:Yeah and now we're covered in lime jello.  
  
OPTIMUS: Then we should transform to allow our  
bodies to repair our damaged systems.  
  
RATTRAP: Hello fearless leader we can't transform!  
  
OPTIMUS: *sigh* The early Pastratronians did not  
always transformed they had to learn how to it.  
It takes years of practice and discipline to do so.  
The oreo has shown me the way,clear your minds.  
I am morphed ! [Optimus morphs from ape form to an ape]  
  
BLACK-A: I am morphed [She morphs from a spider to a spider]  
CHEETOR: I am morphed [He morphs from a cheetah to a cheetah]  
RATTRAP:I am morphed [Nothing]  
RATTRAP:I am morphed [Nothing]  
RATTRAP:Ah com'on com'on morph already.  
What do I have to say,I am low fat? [He morphs from a rat to a rat]  
It works wahoo,it works. Although I look like a rat.  
  
BLACK-A: Hello you are a rat.  
RATTRAP: Yeah but I was never this ugly.  
STARCREAM: GET THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OPTIMUS: Run it's the puddingcons !  
RATTRAP: Oh we're all gonna die !  
  
FADE TO BLACK:  
  
INSERT TITLE: TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Episode2 : Secret of the ooze Part 2  
The morphimals after they runand   
hide from the puddingcons,go in search   
for answers of their existence,and to  
find their missing friends. Instead they   
find a new friend and some kind of pudding.  
Meanwhile Pastrytron and Starcream find  
their secret weapon,which is now not a   
secret,and use it against the Morphimals.  
All that and more next time on Dessert Wars!  
  
--------------------------------  
This was my first fanfic,although  
I have been writing screenplays  
and short stories since I was in   
sixth grade. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If not please E-mail with ideas to   
improve it,or to make it better.  
There are no actual copy rights   
because this is a parody of Fox Kid's  
Beats Machines. Most credit comes from  
all of us frequent visitors of bottalk.com.  
The full address is http://www.bottalk.com  
-------------------------------  
Voice Guy  
[Hard at work writer!]  
voice@dwp.net  



End file.
